The Best Gift Ever
by Innocently Sinned
Summary: "Kalau Tou-chan begitu hebat, Daiki akan menjadi seperti Tou-chan! Daiki harap Kaa-chan jangan khawatir, Daiki pasti tumbuh menjadi laki-laki sehebat Tou-chan…" Ryouta hanya berharap malaikat kecilnya ini tumbuh menjadi lelaki sehebat ayahnya. [AoKise AU-ish]


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine, but Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's. I only own the plot and this story.

**A/N:** Sebelumnya fic ini pernah saya publish di blog dengan tokoh yang berbeda, dan tiba-tiba mikir kalo plot ceritanya lumayan sesuai sama AoKise dan jadilah ini. Maaf kalo para tokoh OOC, dan mengenai gender Ryouta disini sengaja tidak saya perjelas-meskipun dia dipanggil kaa-chan, jadi terserah kalian mau menganggap dia pria atau wanita-toh dia bisa lolos sebagai keduanya#okeabaikan- _Well, enjoy reading_~

* * *

_"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!_"

Ryouta, yang sedang berada di ruang kerja kecil di rumahnya, buru-buru keluar ketika mendengar suara anak laki-lakinya memanggil-manggil dia. _Apa lagi kali ini?_ batinnya.

Dan betapa kaget dia begitu sampai di ruang tamu-atau ruangan yang seingatnya masih ruang tamu beberapa jam lalu-sekarang terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Daiki_cchi_…"

Anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan itu menoleh kepadanya, dan tersenyum begitu melihat _Kaa-chan_-nya. "_Kaa-chan_, lihat! Daiki sedang melukis alam semesta! Daiki adalah Picasso!"

Ryouta menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas dengan lemas. Dia menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Matanya menatap ke tiap sudut ruang tamu-atau ruangan tadinya ruang tamu-yang sekarang dindingnya sudah dipenuhi gambar-gambar tipikal anak kecil yang berwarna-warni.

Vas bunga mahal yang dibelinya di Paris ketika dinas disana pun sudah menjadi sampah, yang diyakininya jatuh saat putranya sedang bereksplorasi dengan lukisan semesta-nya.

Ryouta mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan sentuhan ringan di kakinya.

"_Kaa-chan_… benci dengan Daiki?.."

Ketika melihat sepasang mata kecil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu rapuh, hilang sudah semua rasa kesal dan pusingnya. Ryouta tersenyum dan menggeleng, lalu berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Daiki.

"_Kaa-chan_… menggeleng… jadi tidak benci dengan Daiki, begitu..?"

Ryuta lalu menyentuh kedua pipi putranya satu-satunya itu dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Dengar, Daiki_cchi_…"

Daiki menatap _Kaa-chan_nya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Dua mata mungilnya tidak lagi menampakkan sinar seperti saat dia memberitahu Ryouta dia sedang melukis alam semesta. Mata itu kini menunjukkan kegelisahan, dan hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Ryouta lihat terpancar dari mata anaknya.

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak akan pernah benci dengan, Daiki_cchi_, mengerti?" jelas Ryouta, sambil bergerak memeluk putranya, yang mengangguk lalu ikut merangkulnya dengan tangan kecilnya. "Tapi kalau Daiki_cchi_ terus nakal seperti ini, _Kaa-chan_ bisa pusing… kau mau _Kaa-chan_ pusing?"

"Daiki tidak mau _Kaa-chan_ pusing! Pusing itu gawat! Daiki hanya melukis, _Kaa-chan_… melukis membuat Daiki nakal? Kalau Daiki melukis membuat _Kaa-chan_ pusing?" seru Daiki panjang lebar, masih memeluk Ryouta.

Ryouta lalu menggendong Daiki dan berjalan ke sofa, lalu duduk dengan Daiki di pangkuannya, menatapnya khawatir. Ryouta tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah anaknya itu, bagaimana bisa dia masih terlihat begini menggemaskan ketika sedang gelisah, batinnya. Oh mungkin dia memang orang tua yang terlalu mencintai anaknya.

"_Kaa-chan_, Daiki tidak mengerti…" gumam Daiki, menarik kemeja Ryouta untuk menarik perhatiannya, Ryouta pun berhenti tertawa.

"Begini, Daiki_cchi_… bukan karena kau melukis _Kaa-chan _jadi pusing, melukis tidak membuatmu jadi nakal karena itu hal yang baik. Mengerti?"

Melihat Daiki mengangguk, Ryouta pun melanjutkan. "Tapi yang tidak boleh Daiki_cchi_ lakukan adalah membuat rumah kita berantakan seperti ini, karena itu berarti Daiki_cchi_ nakal. Kalau kau nakal, _Kaa-chan_ akan jadi pusing, itu gawat kan?" kata Ryouta lagi, kali ini Daiki mengangguk lebih semangat dari sebelumnya. Tapi ekspresinya bertambah khawatir.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Ryouta penasaran, mencium kening Daiki yang masih berwajah tegang.

Daiki mempererat pegangannya pada kemeja Ryouta sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan-anak-anjing-yang-dibuang + bibir cemberut andalannya. "_Kaa-chan_…"

"Ya?"

"Daiki minta maaf karena membuat _Kaa-chan_ pusing… tapi Daiki benar-benar tidak tahu kalau apa yang Daiki lakukan akan membuat _Kaa-chan_ pusing! Sungguh! Daiki ingin melukis karena tadi di sekolah Tetsu-_sensei_ mengajari Daiki tentang melukis dan dia bilang Picasso itu pelukis terhebat di dunia! Karena itu, _Kaa-chan_… karena itu Daiki ingin menjadi Picasso! Melukis alam semesta! Karena Daiki yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau _Kaa-chan_ akan senang jika Daiki jadi yang terhebat di dunia! Tapi Daiki tidak menyangka _Kaa-chan _akan pusing… Daiki ti-"

Ryouta mencium bibir mungil Daiki kecil, tidak tahan lagi mendengar kicauannya yang sepertinya tak akan pernah berakhir-anak ini benar-benar mewarisi keahliannya mengoceh panjang lebar dalam satu helaan napas. "Sekarang sudah waktunya Daiki_cchi_ tidur siang, kan? Cepat ke kamar."

"Tapi Daiki ingin membaguskan rumah kita lagi, _Kaa-chan_… tadi _Kaa-chan_ bilang Daiki membuat rumah kita berantakan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar _Kaa-chan_ yang membaguskan rumah kita. Sekarang Daiki_cchi_ harus tidur, kalau tidak tidur nanti akan ada alien yang menculikmu!"

Daiki spontan langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan _Kaa-chan_nya. "Aku tidak mau diculik alieeeeeeeeeeeeen! Aku akan tidur sekarang _Kaa-chan_!"

Ryouta terkikik geli melihat Daiki yang berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya. Tapi senyum di wajahnya langsung hilang ketika dia melihat lagi keadaan ruang tamunya. Dia lalu menghela napas, entah berapa lagi biaya yang harus dia keluarkan untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan ini.

- – - – -

"_Kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan_!"

Ryouta yang sedang sibuk memilih sayuran apa yang akan dimasaknya untuk makan malam langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat Daiki berdiri di depannya, di tangannya ada sebungkus chiki. Firasatnya buruk menyadari bagian atas chiki tersebut terbuka dan beberapa bubuk cokelat terlihat menempel di sekitar mulut putranya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian menejer pasar swalayan tersebut memelototi mereka begitu mengetahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Daiki. Ryouta harus meminta maaf dan memohon berkali-kali untuk diijinkan membeli barang-barang yang sudah dipilihnya. Tapi setelah hari itu, mereka dilang kembali ke pasar swalayan tersebut. Dan pasar swalayan tersebut sudah yang ketiga yang mem-_black list_ kedatangan mereka. Ryouta rasa lain kali lebih baik dia pergi belanja sendiri atau mau tidak mau dia harus belanja di kota sebelah.

- – - – -

"Wah lucu sekali… siapa namamu anak pintar?"

"Daiki, semua panggil aku, Daiki!"

"Berapa usiamu, Dai-_chan_?"

"Usia Daiki 5 tahuuun!"

Ryouta tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Betapa bangga dia memiliki anak seimut dan sepintar Daiki. Jujur dia sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana orang lain memuji Daiki, dan betapa beruntung dirinya memiliki anak seperti putranya.

"Tentu saja Daiki makan dengan baik! Daiki selalu menghabiskan semua yang ada diatas meja!"

"Diatas meja?"

Daiki mengangguk bersemangat. Tapi suasana riang yang tadi menghiasi percakapan antara Daiki dan rekan kerja Ryouta kini hilang, berganti dengan tegang.

"Semua yang ada diatas meja tidak akan Daiki sisakan, kecuali yang terlalu besar untuk mulutku!"

Ryouta kaku seketika. Kata-katanya barusan menjelaskan kemana perginya semua hiasan meja dan peralatan makannya yang selalu hilang.

- – - – -

"_Kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan_!"

Ryouta langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika mendengar suara Daiki memanggilnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dengan rumah mereka. Ryouta perlu mengirim hasil pekerjaannya kepada atasannya tetapi internet di rumahnya belum disambung karena dia belum membayar tagihan untuk bulan ini. Kalau kalian lupa, uang yang seharusnya dia pakai untuk membayar tagihan itu terpaksa dipakai untuk membayar kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh 'Picasso' Daiki. Jadilah dia membawa Daiki kesini untuk meminjam fasilitas _wi-fi_ yang disediakan di _cafe_ ini.

Ryouta meminta Daiki untuk menunggu pekerjaannya selesai sambil memakan es krim. Tapi ketika tiga gelas es krim dan satu strawberry milkshake yang dipesannya habis, Daiki merengek kepadanya agar diijinkan bermain di taman kecil di depan _cafe_, yang akhirnya dituruti oleh Ryouta. Pertama karena dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan-anak-anjing-yang-dibuang dari Daiki, kedua karena memang bekerja tanpa ada Daiki yang berisik di sebelahnya jauh lebih baik.

Tapi sekarang Ryouta benar-benar menyesali keputusannya membiarkan putranya bermain sendirian tanpa pengawasannya. Sekarang di hadapannya ada Daiki dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Yang membuatnya khawatir adalah, anak laki-laki tidak dikenal itu sekarang sedang menangis.

Tapi belum sempat Ryouta menghampiri mereka, seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan menampar pipi Daiki. "Dasar kamu anak nakal! Berani sekali membuat anakku menangis! Didikan seperti apa sih yang diberikan orang tuamu?!"

Saat itu, ketika dia menyaksikan anaknya dilukai dan dilontarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu, Ryouta merasa dirinya sudah mati. Bahkan rasa sakit pun tak lagi terasa.

Sambil menangis dia berjalan menghampiri Daiki dengan langkah gemetar. Entah berapa banyak dia mengucapkan kata maaf dan berapa lama sudah dia menangis. Dia terus saja meminta maaf dan meminta maaf, sambil menangis. Bahkan sampai Ibu dan anak itu pergi dia terus menerus menangis dan meminta maaf.

Sementara Daiki hanya diam dalam pelukannya. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia bahkan tidak meneteskan air mata sama sekali. Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Daiki langsung berlari ke kamarnya, mengacuhkan kata-kata Ryouta yang menyuruhnya mencuci kaki dan mukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar.

Ryouta pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya begitu sampai di kamarnya. Kejadian hari ini menguras seluruh tenaganya, juga perasaannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir.

"Daiki_cchi_… kurasa aku sudah tidak kuat membesarkan anak kita seorang diri…" bisiknya lirih.

Ryouta mengabil handphone-nya, lalu menatapnya, dan tangisannya mengalir semakin deras melihat gambar yang menjadi _wallpaper handphone_-nya.

Di gambar itu, ada dirinya dan dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ada dia dan kedua Daiki-nya. Ya, nama suaminya juga Daiki, nama yang sama persis dengan putranya. Daiki sendirilah yang memaksa untuk menamakan anak mereka seperti namanya, _"Supaya semua orang tahu betapa kamu sangat memujaku."_ itulah yang selalu dikatakannya. Tapi Ryouta tahu betul, Daiki pasti merasa kalau dia tidak bisa selamanya menemani Ryouta, karena 5 bulan setelah kelahiran anak mereka, suaminya itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. "Karena itu kamu menamakan anak kita seperti namamu kan, Daiki_cchi_?" seru Ryouta lemah, air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Daiki_cchi_… aku tidak percaya diri… aku tidak yakin bisa membuat Daiki kecil kita tumbuh menjadi lelaki sehebat dirimu jika aku sendirian…

Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk melindungi anak kita, Daiki_cchi_… maafkan aku…"

Malam itu, Ryouta terus menangis sampai akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur. Tapi entah kenapa dia terbangun di tengah malam. Setelah minum dan mengecek semua pintu sudah terkunci dengan benar, dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Daiki.

Ryouta sedikit terkejut melihat putranya tertidur di lantai dengan kertas dan krayon bertebaran di sekitarnya. Dia pun mengangkat Daiki dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah menyelimuti Daiki, Ryouta lalu membereskan kertas dan krayon yang berserakan di lantai. Tetapi tulisan di salah satu kertas yang tertangkap oleh matanya menghentikan pekerjaannya.

_Hari ini Daiki tidak menjadi anak baik… Kaa-chan banyak menangis karena Daiki… Ada orang aneh yang memarahi Daiki dan memukul pipi Daiki, Daiki tidak mengerti… Dia bilang Daiki membuat anaknya menangis? Siapa yang Daiki buat menangis? Daiki hanya menolong anak itu karena dia diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal… Tapi akhirnya anak-anak nakal itu pergi setelah Daiki memarahi mereka… Tapi kenapa Kaa-chan meminta maaf sambil menangis? Banyak hal yang tidak Daiki mengerti… _

_Kaa-chan… maaf… padahal Daiki sudah berjanji akan jadi anak baik, tapi tetap saja Daiki membuat Kaa-chan menangis… Daiki mendengar Kaa-chan menangis sambil menyebut-nyebut Tou-chan juga tadi… Daiki tidak tahu Tou-chan tu orangnya seperti apa tapi, kalau Tou-chan begitu hebat, Daiki akan menjadi seperti Tou-chan! Daiki harap Kaa-chan jangan khawatir, Daiki pasti tumbuh menjadi laki-laki sehebat Tou-chan…_

Ryouta memegang kertas yang kini sudah sedikit basah karena air matanya itu dengan gemetar. Dia menatap Daiki kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dia tidak menyangka kalau anaknya akan berpikir seperti ini. Ryouta tersenyum di tengah isakannya. _Daikicchi… mungkin aku salah… _

Ryouta lalu mengecup kening Daiki, dan membisikkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu, Daiki_cchi_' berkali-kali sebelum beranjak untuk mematikan lampu dan keluar. Tapi ketika dia akan keluar dan menutup pintu, suara kecil yang amat sangat disayangnya memanggilnya, "_Kaa-chan_… apa itu _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Daiki.

Ryouta pun berjalan mendekati Daiki dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur anaknya itu. "Kenapa sayang?"

"_Kaa-chan_… tidak menangis lagi? Tidak gawat lagi…?"

Ryouta menggeleng dalam kegelapan, "Tidak… sekarang Daiki_cchi_ tidur ya, besok pagi kamu harus sekolah."

Daiki menarik tangan Ryouta ringan, "Temani Daiki, _Kaa-chan_… aku ingin tidur bersama, _Kaa-chan_…" serunya pelan. Ryouta tersenyum, meskipun dia tahu Daiki tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo tidur."

Daiki kembali tidur segera setelah Ryouta membaringkan tubuhnya dan membawa Daiki ke dalam pelukannya. Melihat putranya tersenyum begitu damai dalam tidurnya seperti ini, Ryouta merasa kalau dia berhasil membesarkan Daiki menjadi lelaki yang hebat, sehebat ayahnya.

_Daikicchi.. terima kasih banyak karena telah meninggalkan hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku. Malaikat kecil kita ini, biar sekarang aku sendiri yang menjaganya sampai kita berkumpul bersama lagi di surga nanti_. Dan Ryouta mendapatkan tidur terbaiknya malam itu, senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya, juga wajah mungil Daiki. Dari suatu tempat yang jauh, seseorang yang begitu menyayangi mereka tersenyum menatap pemandangan itu. Hembusan angin hangat yang menerbangkan rambut Ryouta seakan mendekapnya, dan menyetujui harapannya tadi. Ryouta tahu keluarga kecilnya ini tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.


End file.
